1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure which supports a plurality of parts at a rear portion of a motorcycle body.
2. Description of Related Art
At a rear portion of a motorcycle body, rear parts such as an operation unit for a rear wheel shock absorber, a pannier or storage box and a reservoir tank for a rear brake may be mounted. A supporting structure for these rear parts has been known in which the operation unit and the pannier are supported by a step stay which supports a foot step for resting passenger's foot (see Patent Document 1).